


Obey (Punish) Me, Master!

by MayoraSadist



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (of a tsundere), (play), Blow Job, F/M, Jealousy, Master/Servant, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: Mammon learns throwing jealous, hissy fits over his Master of Seven is not exactly the best way to go about earning her affections.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Female MC, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 498





	Obey (Punish) Me, Master!

He’s been restless for a while now, arms crossed tight across his chest as if holding back some undefined emotion, mouth puckered in sullen silence as he stares at her, eyes practically burning a hole through the back of her head whenever she turns around to consult Asmodeus; jerking one knee on top of the other then back– the cycle has been going on for a good 15 minutes now.

Just as she decides to take the bull by the horns–

“Mammon, is everything al–” Mammon’s head shoots up eagerly at the sound of his name, like a puppy who’d been waiting far too long for its owner to acknowledge its presence - it’s kind of cute, she admits - before she’s interrupted.

“Darling,look at this!” Asmodeus exclaims as he twirls her around, hand coming around her waist to settle at her pelvis as he presses in, humming thoughtfully. “You have fuller hips, just as I suspected. This underwear would look _amazing_ on you!”

She’s feeling a little abashed at his candid praise - but she’s happy nonetheless - twisting a lock of hair before tucking it behind her ear. “Do you really think so?”

Asmodeus thrusts the flimsy underwear set her way, nodding over and over emphatically. “Of course! Do you doubt my sense of fashion?”

“No, I suppose I don’t. Thank you.” She reaches for the underwear before Asmodeus speaks up again.

“Ah, I think you’d need help with this part right here.” She leans in toward the intricate pattern of strings he’s pointing at, arranged together in an artfully complex way and agrees.

“I’ll help you with it if you like~”

She’s about to take him up on his offer before Mammon jumps up from where he has been seated, unusually quiet, for the past few minutes and pipes up in an unnaturally high voice.

 _“No!_ I mean– Lucifer just called! The bastard’s found out I sneaked off again without permission! Yeah! So! We need to head back! Now! Ya hear me?!”

 _What has been up with Mammon this entire morning?_ She wonders, opening her mouth to voice her doubts before Asmodeus speaks up from beside her, reluctant and just as skeptic.

“Alright, if you so, I guess.”

.

After having made her payment at the store, they hastily made their way back home, only with the single lingerie set Asmodeus had selected for her.

Back in the safety of her room with the two demon brothers, she pulls out the underwear, taking a moment to admire the delicate lacework; the entwining of silken ribbons at the sides of the flimsy netting at the breast area, before asking Asmodeus to help her out with the garment.

Hearing the way his breath catches noisily in his throat, she turns an inquisitive eye at Mammon who looks like he’s going to be sick– or explode at any moment.

“Come here then.” Asmodeus’ lilting coos reach her ears, distracting her from Mammon’s way weirder than normal behavior. His hands curl around either sides of her waist before sliding the material up against her skin. “Raise your arms for me.”

She obliges obediently, Asmodeus helping her pull off her top before she’s standing there in her bralette.

 _“Get your pervy hands off of her, Asmodeus!”_ Mammon roars, all of a sudden, and it’s shocking enough to have the two of them freeze, turning a twin pair of surprised eyes his way.

Mammon is shaking, fists clenched tight at his sides as he eyes Asmodeus accusingly and then, her as if he had borne witness to something truly obscene.

She’s the first to speak, feeling sheepish in her inconsideration of the older brother.

Asmodeus had seen her without clothes, on several different occasions but never had she stripped in front of Mammon. Perhaps, her sudden nudity was what was causing his clear distress.

“Mammon, if you need to leave, that’s alright. I’m sorry for keeping you. I’ll meet you and Levi later for our anime marathon so–”

“That’s not it, _dumbass!”_ He practically spits out, a hand shooting up to fist itself in his hair, frustration evident in the way he pulls at the strands. “It’s-It’s the _way_ you’re lettin’ Asmo drool all over ya, lettin’ him touch and dress you as if it’s no big deal! Stop _actin’_ like some common whore, when you ain’t one, will ya?!”

Deathly silence follows his short outburst and Mammon seems to realize the meaning of his words all too late, backtracking in his panic at the look on her face. “Uh–no–that’s not what I–”

_Slap._

Asmodeus’ hand connects with Mammon’s cheek in a strike heavy enough; she seems to hear the creak of his jaw, portending Asmodeus’ raw anger: a sight she had never witnessed before.

It’s enough to pull her out of her stupor.

“How _dare_ you speak to her like that, you pathetic excuse of a–”

“Asmo.” He throws a glance her way at the call of his name, a frown marring his perfectly formed features and she knows she needs to rein him in before things escalate any further. He’s not as hot-tempered as Satan is but she understands the source of Asmodeus’ rare show of anger and to protect Mammon’s foolish self from his wrath–

“I’ll deal with him. I’ll come by your room later so, for now…”

Asmodeus stares at her for a beat, two. Letting her unspoken request settle in before he finally relents, shoulders relaxing back with a calm she didn’t know he still possessed as he gives her a pleasant smile and a wink.

“Alright. But if you need me…”

“I’ll call for you.” She promises and his smile blossoms wider at her assent before he pets her head, nodding in approval.

There’s a good girl~” With that, Asmodeus strides out of the room without sparing Mammon another glance.

.

_Shit. This ain’t right._

_I didn’t mean none of that._

_I’ve gotta apologize._

_But I–_

Mammon watches her warily as she turns around to sort through the clothes strewn across her bed, paying him no heed and it’s making him nervous with each excruciating second that passes by, the ice in his throat feeling like a block - then a stone - the longer this continues.

It makes him crazy to have all these unwanted feeling for her. It makes him angry at her ( ~~but also at himself~~ ) for being such a laid-back idiot, for trusting _demons_ to be akin to friends, for letting them do her bidding. _For thinking of them as harmless when they’re not._

She has been far better friends with Asmo for as long as he can remember, he recalls with another spike of jealous indignation. Asmodeus gets her likes and dislikes; he goes shopping with her, offers her great fashion advice. They even share a favorite private salon at Akuzon!

Of course she _loves_ him when he’s such a smooth ladies’ man.

She probably trusts Asmodeus more than she trusts him which is just the sort of dumb shit he would expect from his Master. Mammon wouldn’t trust himself even if he _were_ her, but to prefer Asmo over _the_ Mammon?! Foolery.

_Asmo would jump at the opportunity to get into her pants if he could, that slimy weasel._

The soft _click_ of her bra pulls Mammon out of his looping, wandering thoughts and he raises his head to catch the slide of her strap down one arm, then the other before she lets the material drop to the floor.

The ice in Mammon’s throat expands, taking over his ability to speak, freezing his thought process as she turns around, _naked,_ save for her panties, to face him, eyes piercing enough to strike through his pounding heart. She approaches him on steady footsteps but Mammon finds his eyes glued to the pendulous motions of her breasts; round and full, the nipples red and pert, he swallows uncomfortably at the sight, unable to turn away until they’re right in his face.

“You want to touch them, don’t you, Mammon?”

The sound of her frigid voice snaps him out of his stupor, goggling eyes meeting hers in mute shock.

They continue to stare at each other for a few more moments before she _commands._ “Well, go on then, suck.”

It’s as if there’s a leash around his neck, the end of which she holds in her grasp and he’s pulled, but oh so willingly, to her beckoning flesh, mouth falling open to taste the sweetness of her skin as he moans in perverse gratification.

A switch seems to go off inside his body, his eager hands as if called to touch her; one hand curls around her free breast and palms, while the other treks an exploratory path down her abdomen before it settles at her hip, dragging at the flimsy fabric of her new underwear.

_Fuckin’ hell, Asmodeus knew what he was talkin’ about, didn’t he?_

Mammon’s kisses smear a wet path across her chest bone, switching gears before they trek downward, tongue swiping at her abdomen to leave it slick with _his_ wetness, before he ventures further… and when she does not protest, lays an open mouthed kiss across her mound.

Her hand come across the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair before she forces him to meet her gaze with an authoritative jerk of her wrist. 

A moan escapes him unbidden at the sharp, sudden pain that lances through his scalp, the scratch of her nails so pleasant, he almost wishes for her to bestow the pain of it on him again.

_Somethin’s wrong with me._

“What do you think you’re doing?” She inquires coldly, the sharpness of her gaze seeming to burn a hole through him, bleeding out his heart.

He doesn’t like the way she’s looking at him right now.

She had always looked upon him with that soft, _dumb_ look in her eyes.

He loved the look she gave him, almost proud, whenever he managed to complete a task she had specifically handed him. Or whenever she cried soundlessly at one of Levi’s anime series, unconsciously snuggling in closer to him when she wanted to slide her arm through his and _he let her._

Because he… he–

“I didn’t ask you to go that far, did I? Or are you going to blame this _common whore_ for using the pact to force your hand?”

He shoots to his feet, aggrieved panic setting in fast. “I didn’t mean….! I don’t think of you that way…!”

His voice sounds pleading, desperate to his own ears, high strung and urgent with the way he begs her to not… push him away. _To not look at him the way she’s doing right now_.

Like she hates his existence.

“Is that so? You can leave then.” With that, she makes to turn around but Mammon’s not having any of it, hand coming around her arm to hold her firmly in place.

“I’ll do anythin’ ya ask,” his voice quivers, impulsive words tumbling out of his mouth at the terrifying sight of her back to him.

“Hit me! Punch me! Fuck me up all you want! Just forgi– talk to me… ple…” His voice tapers off at that, chest heaving with the torrent of emotions he just hurled her way.

But miraculously, it’s like his clumsy words have reached her, for once and she smiles; a tiny, devilish hint playing across her lips, and it stops his heart to see it on her face. She’s almost… sexy in this moment.

“Alright then. Boys who ask for forgiveness need to prove themselves good, don’t they?” Her voice drops into seduction, sending a wave of heat flooding through his system.

Her hand dances across the front of his shirt, before it dives lower, fingers pressing into his crotch, pulling a half-choked gasp from him.

She jerks her head toward the bed. “Strip. Spread yourself for me so I can see just how sorry you are.”

.

The way her eyes seem to travel the slope of his thighs, spread apart in his willing shame put on full display, for her to see. The curtain of her hair as it falls across, and hides, the calculating study of that gaze as it sweeps across his all too eager body.

The fingertips that graze across the stuttered pebbling of his abdominal muscles as they freeze beneath her touch; only for her to dip down and tease a swipe of her thumb across the tip of his length, already standing at attention: for her.

A slow whistle leaves her at the sight as her mouth tugs into a pleased smile. “Look at you, so hard and wanting.”

Delightful, torturous; the fingers that had been so intent on driving him to the brink of insanity by the teasing circles they traced across the expanse of his inner thighs, so close and yet so far– finally relent, wrapping around his shaft to ease away some of the ache within.

But it’s not long before his body demands for more, wants for what she alone can provide.

It’s laughable, really. For _him_ , the Great Mammon to be reduced to putty within a mere human’s hands – a human he has come to adore, to fret over, to want to possess like all the gold, shiny things in his world that amount to priceless, _priceless_ value.

But she is… just as irreplaceable. His inability to throw her away, or exploit her until he has extracted every use she could ever provide him with - leaves him as vexed as the fingers that squeeze around him, interminable pressure across his length, slow and tormenting until he throws his head back against her pillows, groaning, hips bucking into her hand before she cruelly stops altogether.

“Don’t you dare move, Mammon or I won’t make this easy.”

The only response he can muster is a pitiful moan. Completely at her mercy.

Her words noted and obliged by, he feels her shift her weight before his sense of sound is warped and stolen, consciousness tunneling only onto the feeling of her wet tongue on him as she lays a damp kiss against the tip of his cock and Mammon almost comes at the sensation, barely holding onto his frayed control.

“You’re free to leave whenever you want, though, you know. I won’t command you to stay, Mammon.”

Her voice is kind, unlike the steady, slick lap of her tongue across his shaft which leaves him bereft of words.

He couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

He has been slave to her desires for so long now; even without the pact he has been–

“If you’re going to stay… be a good boy for me, alright?”

“Y-Yea… So just, you keep… doin’ that, ya know… with your mouth…”

The soft vibrations of her laughter as she moves to slip him into her mouth are drowned out by the obscenely loud groan that wrenches itself free from Mammon’s throat and he can’t stand it.

His hands reach for her hair on instinct, hesitantly threading into her locks to settle and grasp on tight as her mouth works its magic, wrapped around his cock, wonderfully warm, it leaves _him_ dry in the mouth to feel it on him.

Mammon takes in the sight of her, a vision he wouldn’t ever have dared dream up in his wildest fantasies: her face in between his legs, falling apart wider with the coax of every decisive swipe of her free palm against his skin, alternating with the squeeze of his ass as she slips her hand behind.

The sight is far too stimulating, erotic beyond believe and paired with the sensation of her taking him in as deep as she can, his threadbare control shatters as swift as the violent pulsations of his orgasm; his release, thick and hot, sliding down her throat and she _swallows_ before pulling off of him with a swipe of that devious tongue across her rosy mouth.

Delectable lips pull apart in a sultry simper that has Mammon’s heart somersaulting within the too small confines of his chest when she speaks. “You could have soiled my sheets, coming like that without permission. Perhaps the bed was too good of a luxury for our Mammon? Maybe we should try keeping you on the rug next time like a pet.”

His cock jumps at the sound of those words, delivered in such mischievous tones, smiles and affection mingled into her gaze, it makes his heart pound ferociously at the heat he finds within her. Directed at _him._

“Oh? What’s this? Hard again?” She laughs. “You really are like an animal in heat, my little Masochistic Mammon.”

“H-Hey! W-Who’re you callin’ a masochist– ah…” Mammon shudders when she wraps her fingers around him again, leaning in close till her bare breasts slide against the heave of his own chest, leaving him breathlessly mute.

Her mouth, hot, settles against the shell of his ear, tongue slipping out to lick a searing path against the sensitive skin, before she whispers coquettishly, “Let’s see if I can’t make you come faster than the last time. If you desist and manage to hold out…”

Taking one of Mammon’s limp hands in her own, she guides it toward her own entrance, letting him feel the extent of her own desire through damp cloth.

“…you can have this, if you want.”

_And he does._

.

.

Leaving her exhausted demon to sleep off the effects of his exciting afternoon in bed, she swiftly dresses, her empty stomach reminding her of the appealing prospect of catching her favorite snacks with Beel. She tiptoes out of her room before quietly letting the door fall shut behind her.

“So I take it things went swimmingly for you.”

She looks up at the sound of that chirpy voice, mildly surprised to catch Asmodeus leaning some ways away from her door.

She flushes at the possibility of him having heard her and Mammon earlier but doesn’t deign to reply.

Asmo closes the distance in between them on swift, light steps before he’s towering right above her and she instinctively presses back against her door to escape the hypnotic enticement, the Avatar of Lust casts upon any unsuspecting victims.

“Ahaha, surely there’s no need to be so bashful about it. It’s not like I’m a stranger to your wicked ways in bed.”

“Asmo!” She gawps a little before retreating behind the safety of her palms as she turns away to hide her expression from him.

Asmodeus’ arm curves around her waist, pulling her closer as he chuckles, a lilting, pleasant sound before laying a kiss upon her exposed ear. “You’re so cute when you blush like that, my pretty little mistress.”

She groans at the compliment before his beckoning voice coils in deeper; lowered tones turning inviting as he speaks, “Hearing you two in there got me _so_ hungry. What do you say to keeping your most beautiful demon company next, hmm?”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
